The invention is based on a speed governor for fuel injection pumps of internal combustion engines as defined hereinafter. A speed governor of this type, known from Diesel-Einspritzausrustung, Drehzahlregler fur Reiheneinspritzpumpen [Diesel-fuel Injection Equipment, Speed Governor For In-line Fuel Injection Pumps], Bosch Technical Instruction 1 987 722 013, KH/VDT - 09.75-De, page 25, has a centrifugal adjuster, which is connected to the camshaft of the fuel injection pump and is driven in rotation by it, and which, via a lever mechanism by way of the outward motion of its flyweights, adjusts a governor lever that is connected to the governor rod of the fuel injection pump, and thus controls the required fuel injection quantity as a function of the rpm. To that end, the camshaft of the fuel injection pump is coupled to a flyweight-carrying support. To prevent further transmission of the camshaft oscillation and vibrations of the centrifugal adjuster and thus to prevent related control imprecision, an oscillation damper member is disposed in the coupling between the support and the camshaft in the known speed governor. This damper member has a cup-shaped capsule, into whose interior two diametrically opposed claws of the support and two diametrically opposed claws of a coupling element, which is securely connected to the camshaft, protrude, and one buffer element, preferably made of rubber for the sake of damping, is disposed between the claws, which are offset from each other by 90 degrees. While the claws of the coupling element protrude into the open part of the cup-shaped capsule, the claws of the support resting on the other side of the capsule have recesses in the shape of grooves, in the bottom of the capsule, which are open to the inner bore of the capsule leading to the coupling element. The transmission of the rotary motion is thus effected from the claws of the coupling element, via the buffers, to the claws of the support. The vibration and oscillation of the pump camshaft and the relative rotation of the claws with respect to each other thus produce pulsating compressive stresses on the buffer element, which are transmitted to the damper capsule. The pulsating motion of the elastic buffer elements is therefore borne by the damper capsule, and as a result, because of the notch effect through the radii in the groove base, causes permanent breaks on the capsule wall.